


A friendly game of chess

by Roemerschanze



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roemerschanze/pseuds/Roemerschanze
Summary: so, this started out as an attempt to write porn but it's not happening XD therefore this is just a short introduction piece to sth that could have become porn XDEstablished Relationship between Klink and Hogan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed, if you find mistakes, feel free to point them out.

They were sitting at the little chess table in Klink’s living room, each with a glass of Port in hand. Burkhalter and his homely sister had already retreated to bed and Schultz was cleaning away the last evidence of the dinner party. Part by taking it to the kitchen, part by stuffing it into his mouth. 

  
Klink stared at the chessboard in concentration as he felt Hogan’s foot touch his under the table. He looked up to find Hogan smiling this infuriatingly innocent but definitively mischievous smile, that never meant anything good for the Kommandant. He felt his heart speed up nervously as he knew exactly what his secret lover was suggesting. Quickly he lowered his gaze back onto the game and raised the glass to his lips.

  
„Not today, Robert.“ He murmured into his glass, glancing up quickly at Hogan, who was just smiling all the more mischievously at his discomfort. „Burkhalter and Frau Linkmeyer are sleeping right next door.“, he added a bit more firmly but still so softly that Schultz could not hear them. He paused for a moment then gave Hogan a resolute look right into his dark eyes. “We can’t.” he said determinedly while putting his glass fiercely on the table for emphasis.

  
But Hogan just sat there smiling suggestively with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes. And Klink’s determination crumbled as fast as it had come. “Robert… please …” he pleaded weakly “if they hear…” he almost whined now.

  
Hogan’s grin grew wider all the while. “You’ll have to try and shut up then.” He whispered. “Even though that’s nearly impossible for you” His voice was full of hardly suppressed laughter now.

  
“Hooogan!” Klink began to scold angrily when Schultz stepped up to them.

  
As the Sergeant realized that he had interrupted on something, he turned on his heel and wanted to hurry away before the Kommandant could get angry at him, too, but Klink stopped him dead in his tracks.

  
“What is it, Schultz?”, he said sharply.

  
“Nothing, Herr Kommandant!” He abruptly turned to face Klink, standing at attention. “I just wanted to ask …”

  
“I think you’re dismissed now, Schultzie.” Hogan said in his usual friendly and jovial tone.

  
That the fat Sergeant didn’t need to be told twice. “Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!” He saluted to Hogan and then hurried towards the door before Klink could try and call him back.

  
“HOOOGAN!” Klink bolted up from his chair and slammed his flat hands on the table angrily. “How dare you dismiss my men?! _I_ am the Kommandant in this camp!”

  
Hogan waited until the Sergeant had closed the door behind him before he stood to face Klink. “You know quite well who’s in command of this camp.” He then whispered, still smiling, while he placed a hand on the side of Klink’s neck and leaned in close for a kiss.

  
“…Robert…” Klink sighed as he let himself be guided into Hogan’s embrace his resistance and resolution crumbling away once more.

  
“mmhmm that’s his name exactly…” The Colonel murmured, grinning complacently against his enemy’s lips before he captured him in a heated kiss.


End file.
